Digimon: The death of Earth
by BornToRead12
Summary: The digidestined are being hunted and destroyed. MaloMyotismon returns and tries to wipe out Earth and all that live in it, but first he wants to torture and kill all those that stopped him and his comrads. Digidestined 01 & 02


The death of Earth

By: BTR12 (BornToRead12)

Summary: "They're back... and they're hunting us" The digidestined gang from 01 and 02 find themselves facing their worst fears as MaloMyotismon returns with an evil plot to take over the Earth and destroy it. But first, he wants all the digidestined found and destroyed along with their digivices and crests. While dark digimon chase the digidestined into hiding MaloMyotismon's plan takes action as slowly he kills the Earth and everyone on it

**_So I've watched the full seasons of Digimon Adventure 1 and 2 (AGAIN! :D) and thought I might as well make a fic :D Also I've been playing my Digimon World DS game and thought might as well make a fic! I got all - well most - of the digivolutions on my game allready. So if digivolutions seem wrong, please blame by game! I've also added in a few more digidestined and digimon themselves hope you like this BTR12_**

CHARACTERS!

Tai Kamiya – Aged 17 – Partnered with Agumon – Crest of Courage Tai can use his crest to help give him the power of fire

Matt Ishida – Aged 17 – Partnered with Gabumon – Crest of friendship – Matt can use his crest to help give him the power of thunder

Mimi Tachikawa – Aged 18 – Partnered with Palmon – Crest of Sincerity – Mimi is believed to be dead

Sora Takenouchi – Aged 17 – Partnered with Byiomon – Crest of Love – Sora can use her crest to manipulate fire

Izzy Izumi – Aged 17 – Partnered with Tentomon – Crest of Knowledge – Izzy can use his crest to manipulate electricity

Joe Kido – Aged 19 – Partnered with Gomamon – Crest of Reliability – Joe can use his crest to manipulate water.

Kari Kamiya – Aged 14 – Partnered with Gatomon – Crest of Light – Kari can use her crest to manipulate light

TK Takaishi – Aged 14 – Partnered with Patamon – Crest of Hope – TK can use his crest in the darkest of times to become the angel of hope

Davis Motamiya – Aged 14 – Partnered with Veemon – Crest of Courage and Friendship – Can use his crest to manipulate lightning and fire

Yolei Inoue – Aged 14 – Partnered with Hawkmon – Crest of Love and Sincerity – Yolei can use her crest to manipulate the weather and fire

Cody Hida – Aged 11 – Partnered with Armadillomon – Crest of Knowledge and Reliability – Cody can use his crest to manipulate water and electricity

Ken Ichijouji – Aged 15 – Partnered with Wormmon – Crest of Kindness – Ken can use his crest to manipulate earth

Alexander Blue – Aged 14 – English – Partnered with Betamon – Crest of Loyalty – Alex can use his crest to manipulate Earth

Samuel Carter – Aged 14 – English – Partnered with Terriermon – Crest of Durability – Can use his crest to strengthen himself and others

CHAPTER 1: They're here

ODAIBA,TOKYO, JAPAN

TK pulled the jacket even closer to himself as he rushed down the narrow alley that would lead him towards Kari's apartment. The cold December air attacked at the young teen and the flying orange digimon harshly.

"We're almost there Patamon," TK tried to reassure his friend as they raced over the fresh snow, a crunch being heard from each step.

TK lost his footing as his shoe caught on an uneven part of the cobbled alley way. He crashed head-first onto the floor, his hands sprung out in a desperate attempt to catch himself but he still managed to smash his chin on the ground.

"TK!" Patamon shouted as he looked down to the dirty alley floor. He flew down so that he was hovering over his friend, watching as TK quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Don't worry Pata, we have to keep moving!" TK reassured the digimon and began running again.

Patamon glanced behind him before he joined in the race to get to Kari's.

Kari sat on the sofa watching re-runs of old TV shows. Gatomon was fast asleep on her lap and preventing her from moving or reaching for the remote on the coffee table. Kari sighed, slightly aggravated at the cat-like digimon.

She grabbed a hold of Gatomon and gently pulled her off her lap. But before she could get anywhere near the remote a rather rushed knock on the door stopped her.

Sighing she put the cat digimon on the sofa and walked over to the front door. She opened the door slightly and was relieved to see TK standing in front of her with Patamon on his head. There was blood dripping off of the boy's chin and his jacket was torn slightly.

"TK your-" TK pushed past her hurriedly and slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry," He whispered. Kari waved off his apology.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

TK pulled Patamon off of his hat and pulled the small rookie into his arms. "Is Tai here?" TK responded, avoiding Kari's question.

"No but why?" Kari tried again.

"Everyone's in danger, they're back Kari, they're back and they want revenge." TK answered, walking into the living room with a puzzeled Kari right behind him.

"Who's back?" Kari asked.

"Devimon, but that's not it. MaloMyotismon's showed his ugly face as well as the rest of their gang." TK replied a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm guessing that's not all..." Kari whispered.

TK nodded his head in agreement. "Almost half the bad digimon we've ever fought and some I've never heard of are here, on Earth and they're hunting us."

"How'd you know?" Kari asked.

"They've got Mimi, and Matt thinks she's..." TK trailed off, his eyes wandering down to the floor below his feet.

"No..." Kari whispered. "Do the other's know?"

"That's why I'm here. Matt's told Izzy and Joe was with Matt when Mimi disappeared. I've told Cody who's told Yolei and Davis. Everyone knows but you and Tai." TK replied honestly.

Kari nodded. "I have to find Tai."

"No, Matt'll find him – we'll be caught if we go back out. I know I've been followed." TK replied sternly.

KINGSTON, LONDON, ENGLAND

"Sam? Sam where are you?" Alex shouted, shielding his eyes from the dust that lingered in the air. His partner Betamon stood beside him. The retile digimon searched for the other digidestined and his digimon Terriermon.

"Alex? Over here!" Sam replied from where he stood by the exit, Terriermon on his shoulder. He too searched for his friend.

"Do you think they're gone?" Terriermon asked as Alex and Betamon walked into view of where they stood.

"I hope so Terriermon, you're the only one that could take them on if needs be." Sam whispered back, his eyes looking out of the doorway and up the stairs into the street above.

Dark clouds loomed over the town of Kingston and darkened the once lively place and all the other surrounding communities. Creatures popped in and out of the clouds, puncturing the dark sky for mere seconds before disappearing.

"They're everywhere..." Sam muttered.

"What are we going to do Sam?" Alex asked. Sam looked at his friend, his eyes showing all the fear he held.

"We wait... Betamon can't be of much use on ground." Sam replied

Betamon growled. "And if we can get to the sea we can use him to get us across as Seadramon." Alex inputted quickly.

"That's true, but first we need a plan." Sam replied

**_I Really don't care what type of review they are I just want some please! Read and Review, also a trailer for this is going up on my friend's youtube account - no not YOJ, they said they would make the next one - but my friend IamSentic1 (Who doesn't have an account on fanfic) who created the vid so please! check it out for their sake! They're really good at vids :D_**

**_Virtual cake for everyone who reviews!_**

**_BTR12_**

**_Chapter 2: Tai and Matt get cuaght by Myotismon_**


End file.
